Far From Home
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: Shuu's out on vacation, and Ken misses him like any doting lover would. But he's afraid of sending a text first. His wonderful gourmet ghoul of a boyfriend beats him to it, and let's just say that Shuu's idea of a calming conversation doesn't really exist. Things instead begin to get a little steamy. {NSFW}


**Far From Home**

* * *

Ken never thought that he'd even _dream _of missing Shuu when he was out on vacation. Like, seriously, the ghoul had almost _killed _him, almost ate him for lunch like it was no big deal. Even as their relationship progressed (how weird it was to call the gourmet ghoul his _boyfriend_, but he supposed he would get used to that). Shuu had gone somewhere out of Tokyo for a week, claiming he needed some sort of vacation or something of the sort. Ken never bothered to ask about it. All the one eyed ghoul knew was that he missed the older man and that he craved his touch.

Only three days had passed, and already Ken felt the underlying effects of being sexually deprived for the first time in his lonely life. He desired his touch, and his own hand combined with the wonders of lotion wasn't enough anymore. But he knew that it wouldn't make much of a difference if it got him off or not—Shuu wasn't there at the moment. Shuu was his way to have the orgasm of his life.

Ken sighed as he laid back on his bed, his pillow cushioning his head. Anteiku's business was as busy as ever, but he had a break today because Touka had complained that he seemed way out of it. Not that she was wrong, but now he was even more bored and Shuu was just all over his mind.

Oh, and he was incredibly horny.

He groaned as his phone vibrated next to him, a surprise to him seeing as very little people ever bothered to text him. He unlocked the screen, eyes widening at the message on his small screen.

**From: Shuu—**_Hey_

Was it a coincidence that the object of his desire was suddenly texting him? He fumbled to keep his phone in his hand as he typed back a message quickly, a small smile curling onto his lips. Thank _god _that Touka wasn't around to see him turn into a giddy puddle of love.

**To: Shuu—**_Hey! How's your vacation?_

It was the stereotypical question; what was he supposed to ask anyway? Shuu had been gone for days so far. Ken moaned under his breath as his palm brushed against his crotch. This sudden situation wasn't helping his earlier predicament. His phone vibrated again, and for a split second he thought about pressing his phone against his erect penis.

**From: Shuu—**_Dull and uneventful._

Ken smiled, and suddenly his phone went off again. He forgot that Shuu liked to send rapid texts.

**From: Shuu—**_I miss you._

The younger ghoul smiled, holding the device close to his chest, right by his heart, a blush blossoming on his cheeks. He always loved it when Shuu said these kind of things, whether or not it was in person or over texting. His fingers flew over his touch screen.

**To: Shuu—**_I do too, Shuu._

Ken bit his lip. Maybe he could add a little more.

**To: Shuu—**_You'll be home soon, though._

Nothing like reassuring his insane boyfriend that he would be returning into Ken's arms (even if he didn't actually say it, he was sure that Shuu understood). He decided to palm his erection now, trying to settle it down. Just _thinking _about what Shuu always did to him drove him crazy.

**From: Shuu—**_Not soon enough._

Aaaaaaand now he was beginning to whine. Ken did think that it was cute, but at times, it got quite annoying.

**To: Shuu—**_Oh, you'll be fine._

His phone vibrated with a response almost instantly.

**From: Shuu—**_I miss the sex._

Ken felt his face flush hotly. Shuu was _never _this direct with anything _ever_. Even when they were actually together, and touching, and getting it on, Shuu made it a point to draw out the foreplay so that Ken would slowly start feeling it. This was the first time that he'd ever come out and said, "I want sex." before, and it surprised the younger ghoul greatly.

**To: Shuu—**_Shuu! Don't randomly say something like that!_

Ken could practically see the smirk on his face, while his own burned with the blood rushing to it. Shuu was probably getting a kick out of completely embarrassing his boyfriend, because he was just twisted in so many ways.

**From: Shuu—**_Why? It's the truth._

"I don't care," Ken growled at his phone, forgetting that the other man couldn't hear him. He began typing out a reply, but his phone buzzed again.

**From: Shuu—**_I'm so horny right now._

Ken swore that his face couldn't get any redder. His phone went off again (curse Shuu and his rapid-fire texting) and this time, it turned out to be some sort of multimedia message. Ken almost chocked on his saliva.

**From: Shuu—**_[Picture Sent] See? My dick is this hard just thinking about it._

In the little picture, Shuu was lying back against the pillows of his hotel room bed, smirking as he held the phone just far down so that his raging erection and his smirk were visible. The mere sight of this nearly made Ken cum in his pants, because _god _his boyfriend was hot, and sadistic, and masochistic, and really, anything in the holy book of sex that was dirty but made both partners feel incredibly fucking good.

**To: Shuu—**_Shuu! Please!_

What was he to say back? How was an inexperienced teenager who had never sexted before _supposed _to react to a dick pic? Just take it like a man and be like, "Damn, mine's hard too, hey let's just send each other pictures of our cocks for the next half hour until you _make me fucking jizz in my pants_."?

**From: Shuu—**_Are you horny as well? Send me a picture. What are you wearing?_

At least he had the decency to put all of his requests into one message instead and rapidly sending multiple texts in under five seconds. Ken looked down at his sleeping attire. It was really too early for this; he hadn't even changed out of his _pajamas_! His baby blue boxers (now that he thought about it, they were probably a gift from Hideyoshi, the bastard) and one of Shuu's oversized shirts that had kept his scent. He quickly changed the camera view on his phone to take a picture of himself, attaching it to the message.

**To: Shuu—**_[Picture Sent] I'm sorry I just woke up a while ago._

God he felt like such a bum. He probably looked gross in the photo with his messy hair, or maybe Shuu was able to see the mess of his room behind him, or maybe—

**From: Shuu—**_That's okay. You're still sexy._

Oooooor maybe not. Ken smiled to himself, feeling giddy that even despite his unruly appearance, Shuu found him attractive. Another buzz.

**From: Shuu—**_Is that my shirt?_

Ken looked down at the polo, lightly tracing a single plastic button before returning to his messages.

**To: Shuu—**_Yes, I hope that doesn't matter._

Suddenly he felt very self-conscious. Of _course _it didn't matter; Shuu could care less what Ken was wearing at this point.

**From: Shuu—**_So I guess fucking you with your clothes on wouldn't be such a good idea...keep your shirt on but take off your boxers._

Ken blushed hotly. He knew that Shuu had seen him naked plenty of times before, but this was over the phone! What if someone tapped into their conversation? But his aching dick told him otherwise as he stripped off his boxers and ran a hand over the shaft, letting out a throaty moan as his free hand flew over the keyboard.

**To: Shuu—**_Ok...done._

God, he felt dirty.

**From: Shuu—**_Send me a picture, I want to see how hard your cock is._

It only got worse as he adjusted his position so that the little camera on his phone could get everything into the frame. When his finger hit the button, he shuddered at the sound of the shutter going off. This had better be worth it, he thought as he attached the file.

**To: Shuu—**_[Picture Sent] Shuu, this is embarrassing._

He couldn't even bring himself to look at his screen anymore now that there was a picture of him, in Shuu's shirt, dick straight up in their conversation bubble.

**From: Shuu—**_It's fine, I'm the only one that's going to see._

Oh, he'd better promise that on his life.

**From: Shuu—**_Jerk yourself for me._

Ken wondered for a moment how much damage his kagune would do to the ghoul when he got back. He didn't want to kill him, but at least cause some substantial damage.

**To: Shuu—**_But, Shuu_

His fingers accidentally hit 'send'.

**To: Shuu—**_This is embarrassing._

How many times had he repeated himself during this one conversation? What was he so afraid of? Shuu had seen him naked in the _flesh_! And even as these thoughts flew through his head, one of Ken's hands still wrapped around his cock and started jerking himself off.

**From: Shuu—**_I'm touching too, Ken. There's no thing to be emscared about._

Ken could tell from the sudden franticness of his texts that Shuu was slowly losing himself to lust and it was getting harder to write messages. Muscles did tend to spasm, after all.

**To: Shuu—**_G od you're not fair...this isnt enough._

Now even his texts were becoming less readable, his free hand moving quickly to try and create as much friction as possible.

**From: Shuu—**_Finger yourself._

Ken stared in shock at his screen, hand coming to a stop. The device vibrated again, and Shuu's latest message popped up.

**From: Shuu—**_But only one._

Only _one_? Even Shuu knew that one finger would do nothing to satisfy Ken. He brought his once busy hand up to type out a reply.

**To: Shuu—**_One?! Thats not_

His finger slipped and sent the message, but it still got his point across. Even so, he sat up on his knees and brought a hand around to circle the tiny ring of muscle, gritting his teeth as his pointer finger entered, the coolness of his hand dramatically contrasting the warmth of his insides. He moaned, loud and guttural, as the finger stopped all the way at his knuckle, just _barely _brushing against his prostate.

His phone vibrated and he looked down at the new text.

**From: Shuu—**_Send me a picture._

Goddamn this gourmet ghoul to the disgusting, fiery, molten depths of hell. Ken grabbed his phone, holding it behind himself as he leaned down so his face was pressed against the bedsheets. He turned to look at the camera just as the picture snapped, and it looked as though his neck had been snapped just so the picture could come out right. The things he did for his boyfriend, he swore.

**To: Shuu—**_[Picture Sent] Its hardsto aake a pciture liiket his_

His texts were becoming so disgustingly rapid.

**From: Shuu—**_God youreso fuckinghott_

**From: Shuu—**_Fuckitimcallingyou_

Before Ken could even decipher what that message was, his phone was ringing, the vibrations continuing without an end, and _god _it took all his self control to not take the small device and try to shove it up his asshole. He answered with a very shaky, very breathy, "Hello?"

"_Fuck, Ken,_" Shuu moaned on the other line, gasping slightly. Distantly, Ken could hear the wet slaps of the ball of Shuu's hand hitting his skin. "_You're too much, god."_

"You're not fair," the younger ghoul retorted, adding a finger. "Ngh, now there's two?"

"_Who gave you permission to add one?"_

"I did," Ken replied, moaning and burying his face into his sheets. "_Fuck_, Shuu, I'm gonna cum…"

"_Cum for me, baby. _S'il vous plaît."

That French was what brought Ken over the edge, semen splattering all over the bed underneath him, coming in milky ropes. Through the speaker, he could hear Shuu reaching his own peak as well, his moan much more low and sensual. "_That was the best,_" he sighed, after all was finished.

Ken chuckled, reclining back into a more comfortable position, not bothering to find his boxers and put them back on. "Yeah, it really was."

"_You didn't ruin my shirt, did you, _cherie?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Ken growled, looking down to check Shuu's shirt. Everything seemed in order. "I'm not a girl. Your shirt's fine."

"Dieu merci!" There was a shuffling as Shuu apparently got himself more situated. "_So what if I came home early?_"

"Stay over there, will ya? You need a vacation after all the shit you've been through."

"Tu me manque, cherie! _So much!" _Ken sighed. Thank heavens he learned French just so he could understand half the things that left his boyfriend's mouth. "_Jerking off doesn't compare with what you do to me._"

"Sh-shut up already, god!"

Shuu chuckled. "Désolé, désolé. _I can't wait to get home to you, though._"

"Yeah," Ken smiled, cradling the phone to his ear. "I love you."

"Moi aussi. Je t'aime. _Look, Ken, I have to go now. It's pretty exhausting having phone sex._"

That was strange, usually Shuu always wanted to talk with Ken afterwards. "Okay, talk to you later."

"Oui. Au revoir."

The line went dead, and the younger boy's eyes went to the ceiling, staring up at the white expanse. His phone vibrated, and for a moment he thought it was Hideyoshi asking for something ridiculous.

But instead his screen showed a picture of Shuu's hand, sticky from what was most likely his cum, half hard, and his face coated in pure lust. His lips were curved into a smirk, and his purple hair glinted in the faint light of his hotel room. Ken grinned.

He could get used to Shuu being far from home.

* * *

**Yayy! Tokyo Ghoul hello!**

**Shuu you totally came in your pants so hard whenever Ken was involved with anything and for that, I love you.**

**LE FRENCH TRANSLATIONS:**

_S'il vous plaît**—**_Please  
_Cherie**—**_My dear  
_Dieu merci**—**_Thank goodness/Thank god!  
_Tu me manque_**—**I miss you  
_Désolé_**—**__Sorry  
_Moi aussi. Je t'aime__**—**___Me too. I love you.  
_Oui. Au revoir___**—**____Yeah. Goodbye.

-**Eternal White Rose**


End file.
